Offshore fishermen often look for floating debris and weeds as a place where game fish may be congregated. Though debris and/or weed lines may be spotted floating in the ocean, by the time the boat is turned around often such debris or weed line are difficult to find again. Accordingly, what is needed is a marker which will identify weed lines and debris floating in the ocean and which will also move with the weed line and debris in the ocean and allow the weed line and/or debris to be easier spotted by the boater/fisherman.